Two Guys And A Girl
by Gigglez xx
Summary: Two boys both fall for the same girl. Which one will she choose? A story of a group of friends who try to live through the toughest school in New England, It’s a Dog Eat Dog World, Kill or Be Killed.
1. Characters List

Summary: Two boys both fall for the same girl. Which one will she choose?

A story of a group of friends who try to live through the toughest school in New England, It's a Dog Eat Dog World, Kill or Be Killed.

Introduction!

The Students go to Bullworth Academy. The boarding school for the most naughty, violent, dumb students in New England, America.

Characters:

Team name: The Shadows

The Shadows hideout/ turf is the auto shop area, next to the garage and the Athletic Gym. and opposite the Harrington House.

They consist of **Jamie, Bradley, Jacob, Max, Jimmy, Charlotte, Frankie, Aid and Stark.** They don't care about anyone but themselves and each other. They are social outcasts but all are pretty tough at fights. All become the heroes at the end and legends at the school.

* **Name:** Jamie O'Connell. **Gender:** Female **Age:** 16. **Hair:** Long Brown Hair, always different coloured tips, scene hairstyle. **Eyes:** Pure Green. **Personality:** Bubbly, Strong, Hot-Headed, Laid back, bit of a loner, deep, emotional, good friend. **Misc: **leader of group. Been called drop dead gorgeous by 2 many people to count. Silver stud nose ring. Drives a black and orange Ferrari.

Jamie is the hot-headed leader of The Shadows Pack. She hates to admit that she finds Jimmy kind of attractive. She shoves this off, by calling him ugly. She thinks Max is super hot and sometimes dreams about him but she doesn't let this get in the middle of their friendship.

The popular's call her an emo all the time but she is strong and yells stuff back like slags or words like that. The Secret is that before everyone knew her, she was a pure emo and was so depressed over her life that she hurt herself so badly that she was closed to death. Her Mother was so petrified of loosing Jamie that she pulled her out of the school and moved far far way. Now Jamie tries to be normal because the terrors of her past still haunt her to this very day. Jacob and Bradley actually know this because Jamie's mother told them without Jamie knowing.

She knows she is still an emo inside but knowing that scares her so she tries to hide it as much as possible.

Jamie is the richest kid in Bullworth Academy. She can afford to have a home tutor, but goes to school, just for The Shadows and annoy most of the teachers. She is secretly friends with the preppies of the school and spends most of her time in the prep's Harrington House.

She plays the acoustic guitar and has the most beautiful voice Bullworth has known but she doesn't want to become famous. She has a black belt in kickboxing, tie-kwon-do and karate. She is now being coached by Jimmy into Boxing.

* **Name:** Jimmy (James) Hopkins. **Gender:** Male **Age:** 17. **Hair:** Blonde/copper, short normal boy haircut. **Eyes:** brown. **Personality:** tough, violent, very very secret sensitive side will do anything for The Shadows, bit of a bully (ok a BIG bully, but only to the people he doesn't like) **Misc: **best mates with Bradley. Cousin of Max. Been expelled from every school he's been to.

Jimmy is the tough cookie of The Shadows. He will stuff nerds into trash cans, or their own lockers. He will do any favours for his mates but for a little fee. He's also rather cold, but not as much as people may think. Jimmy teaches Jamie all his moves and usually is either at the gym practising boxing or coaching Jamie or Jacob.

Jimmy is the new kid in Bullworth but he is Max's cousin so he was easily allowed to be in The Shadows.

He has a crush on Charlotte and Aid. When he's not bullying, in detention or hanging around the gym, Jimmy can be found in the school's cafeteria, eating away. He enjoys annoying teachers and it is said that one year, The Shadows made 10 supply teachers quit.

* **Name:** Stark Driver **Gender:** Female **Age:** 17. **Hair:** Blonde/Brown scene hair with blue fringe. **Eyes:** Deep Blue/Green. **Personality: **laid-back, bubbly, mad, absent-minded, confused, bit invisible to bullies, oblivious to most things. **Misc: **Jamie's mate. Has a horse named Alfie.

Stark is the laid back one in The Shadows. She reads a lot but she isn't a nerd. She is gorgeous but doesn't know it. She really is into lyrics and music so she will always be singing and driving Jamie INSANE!

Randomly has an obsession with monkeys and she drives a black Lamborghini.

*** Name:** Max Tate. **Gender:** Male **Age:** 18. **Hair:** Pure Blond, kept loosely, swishy hair which makes girls die for. **Eyes:** Hazel **Personality: **described as tall, dark and handsome. He is the oldest of the group but the most hottest. He is mysterious and dreamy. **Misc: **Jacob's mate.

Max is the tall dark and handsome one in The Shadows. He doesn't want to admit it, but he has a crush on Stark, but his hearts already taken, for an English Preppie girl named Stacie. His mom and dad own a very big business. Max is the third richest kid in Bullworth Academy. He has trouble deciding which girl his heart has fallen for, Stacie or Stark. Jacob says he should ask Stacie out, or he might lose her. But he REALLY wants Stark.

* **Name:** Charlotte Evans. **Gender: **Female **Age:** 16½. **Hair: **Short blonde. **Eyes:** Sort of green. **Personality: **Fun to be around, good sense of humour, kind, mad. **Misc:** Jamie's mate.

Charlotte is the school's cheerleader/gymnastic. She is drop dead gorgeous and quite a good singer too. She enjoys shopping, hanging with friends and flirting with boys.

* **Name:** Jacob Rhodes. **Gender:** Male **Age:** 16. **Hair: **Blonde, emo cut, covering his eyes. **Eyes: **Pure ocean blue eyes. **Personality:** good sense of humour, unique, dirty minded, big headed. **Misc: **Jamie's best mate.

Jacob and Bradley are Jamie's best mates. They are inseparable. Jacob has been madly in love with Jamie since the day he met her, which was when they were 11 years old. He hasn't told anyone about his secret crush because he thinks he will shatter their friendship then that will lead to him shattering The Shadows.

* **Name:** Bradley Lecco. **Gender:** Male **Age:** 16. **Hair:** Dark brown, really messy. **Eyes:** Chocolate brown. **Personality:** great sense of humour, funniest in the pack, easy to love, immature. **Misc:** Jamie's best mate.

Bradley met Jamie a month after Jacob did and he is madly in love with Jamie as well. Him and Jacob with do anything for Jamie, and adore her so much.

* **Name:** Frankie Star. **Gender:** female **Age:** 17. **Hair:** brown, layered and side fringe. **Eyes:** blue. **Personality:** great sense of humour, funny, easy to love, dopey. **Misc:** Jamie's best mate. Max is her brother and Jimmy is her cousin.

* **Name:** Aidrianna. **Gender:** female **Age:** 17. **Hair:** brown, shoulder length with caramel highlights. **Eyes:** blue/green wears big geeky but fashionable nerd glasses. **Personality:** bubbly, evil, funny, smart. **Misc:** nerd of the group.

She is a nerd, she is very smart a bit evil, the jealous type and wants to be a dancer/actress.

She has a dysfunctional family: the father is in jail, her mother is on drugs, her sister is pregnant with no boyfriend, her other sister is famous but never keeps in contact with her family and her brother walked out on the family.

She always goes for the bad boys but is torn between Max and Jimmy.

She drives a motorbike all around town and is a big fan of street racing.

But she has a secret that no one will ever know.


	2. First Day Of Term

Chapter 1

First Day of Term

Finally we are sophomores. Second year of Bullworth Academy is here, there will be, new bullies, new nerds, new teachers and new, new kids. i can't wait what new supply teachers there will be so The Shadows can take a piece of them.

I arrive 10 minutes late as usual and see my usual gang crowding round the auto shop area. To my surprise there is a couple of new kids standing in front of my group, two girls and a boy, with their backs to me standing like real idiots. The boy has a head shaped like Max's which is quite weird.

I start wondering who it is while I strolled over there. As I step into the auto shop area I am greeted by hugs and smiles and friendly punches on the arm. Max says "sup Jamie this is my cousin Jimmy Hopkins, and my sister Frankie. They are the new kids, Jimmy is pretty tough, so I thought it would be ok if he could join the pack. And Frankie is just awesome. I stare at him thinking I thought he looked like max but I said,

sure they can join, if he is tough enough he can show me some moves.

" I'm Max's sister Frankie" said the girl with the brown hair.

"And you are?" "I'm Aidrianna" answered the nerdy one proudly.

Time went by and first lesson bell went off I checked my timetable and saw it was chemistry, I really didn't feel like chemistry today so I decided to skip it. i start to wonder off the opposite way but I get stopped by Jacob saying

"I thought u have chemistry Jamie hehe"

"Yer I do but as I'm the only one who has it right now I might take a short cut." so Jacob says

"that's fine" and wonders off with the rest of the group to drama while I take a shortcut not to chem' but the Harrington House, for some catch up with the Preppies.

As I enter the Harrington House I take off my green Bullworth Sweater and put on my Aquaberry Prep sweater. I say hi to everyone and stroll upstairs to Destiny my secret best friend. The story with me and Destiny is that when we are outside the Harrington House we absolutely HATE each other but inside we are catching up with everyone's gossip.

I found out that the popular's are planning a prank on our dorm, so I will get on that. Also because we are sophomores, we can finally drive round town at night, yes! I have been waiting for this day. I start telling her that Jacob is having a party this weekend so I asked her if she can get the preppies to keep the other cliques away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lunchtime is a riot, Lunch lady Edna isn't serving anyone because she doesn't have her special sauce so the Principal had to sort that out which took too long! Once the Principal left the cafeteria Bradley started a food fight and we all got covered in year old vanilla pudding well now it has magically turned into chocolate pudding.

I start to have some conversations with Jacob and Bradley, they were very interesting,

"dude that new Jimmy kid stuffed the nerd Algie into his own locker, just because he bumped into him, all Algie did was rip his shirt. Also Bucky punched him for doing that so Jimmy knocked him out cold in 3 punches."

"I heard he kissed Johnny's Girlfriend Lola right in front of all the greasers and when they all started a fight with him, he knocked them all out and left only with a limp and a black eye."

I wisely said "well if any of that is true he should come round that corner with a black eye, a ripped shirt and a limp and with a bit of lipstick printed on his lips from Lola."

What a surprise. My prophecy came true he did come round the corner with a hole in his shirt, a limp, a black eye and lipstick, which really made his eyes pop.

The bell went for English and Stark, Frankie and Max are in my class, what a good chance to chat away. I learned a lot about Frankie like she is dopey and her dad is a comedian so she doesn't see him much, also that her mum doesn't want anything to do with her so she doesn't know her mum. Aid likes Jimmy haha!

Stark is being the usual annoying idiot she is and starts singing some random song at some random time. Max starts laughing and I go into dream mode over him. He is so hot! I love his hair it makes me die for him. Max tells me he has a crush on Stacie the Prep, and also Destiny's friend. Stark starts listening to her IPod and Max shouts at her to see if she can hear him, she can't hear him so he turns to me and say

"so tell me secrets about Stark (in The Shadows gang we have no secrets from each other, well small secrets that is)."

"Well she doesn't like anyone that I know, and while saying that I see Max's face slightly drop. Hey I need to know about Jacob's party this weekend, tell me info." Frankie overhears the party and she asks "am I invited?" we both nod and explain you are one of us now you are invited to anything we do. Max explains that there will be a hell of a lot of alcohol and apparently Jacob wants me to get drunk to show him what I am like drunk. I swear he has already seen me drunk, I always get drunk oh that's with Charlotte.


	3. Green Eyed Monster At The Party

Chapter 2

The Green Eyed Monster At The Party.

Music bearing and alcohol everywhere sounds like a good party right? Maybe but this turned into an even better party when you add a hammered Jacob and Aid flirting with Jimmy. Half way through the party we all found out that Aid and Jimmy are going out and the whole Shadows crew are in shock, we never would have guessed they would go out, they are too different, Aid is the Nerd of the group and Jimmy is the Bully of the group. They start dancing together and end up kissing, but on the other side of the dance floor me, Jacob and Bradley are watching them make out, thinking how they can make out so quickly they hardly know each other.

Frankie starts showing us her awesome extreme street dancing moves to some cool songs and pulls Max in to join her dancing. It was so cute to see brother and sister dancing together. Jacob is so hammered it is hilarious, Yer I'm pretty drunk myself but Jacob is so drunk he is like drinking his troubles away; I hope something isn't wrong with him.

I get a bit too worried so I go over and talk to him trying to get whatever is troubling him out so he can tell me and I can sort it out.

"I'll tell you what's up Jamie…" he hesitates for a while and stumbles to Jimmy, pulls him off Aid's face and punches him. I was so shocked, why did he just punch him I'm so confused.

Jimmy gets angry and throws a punch back following a kick in the leg; soon it just went into a proper fight. They are at each other's throats, almost killing each other, so as I was standing next to Frankie, I told her 2 grab Jimmy and I'll grab Jacob. So at the same time immediately we yanked the boys of each other. I looked in Jacob's eyes and he wasn't drunk anymore just full of rage, so I put his head on my shoulder and hugged him.

"Talk to me Jacob why are you angry? Tell me your troubles." So we both headed to his room (because it was our dorm party). I sat on his bed nursing his wounds and just talking to him about Jimmy, Aid and everyone I understood completely what was wrong. He was just jealous of Jimmy because he got the girl he likes as simple as ABC.

We both went back downstairs and he said sorry to Jimmy, and Jimmy gave Jacob a friendly Indian burn. The night went on normally and Jimmy and Aid disappeared of somewhere but soon appeared again with messy hair and huge grins on their faces.


	4. The World Is Made Up Of Many Triangles

Chapter 3

The World Is Made Up Of Many Triangles

There was a red convertible in front of the school gates after gym and it was Jacob's, he was standing to the right of it, talking to Bradley and I was about to say hi to them but I heard my name so I hid behind the wall and was ease dropping on their conversation.

"So who do you like then? You need to tell me, you have kept it from me for 4 years ever since we met." Asked Bradley

"Well if I tell you, you must promise you won't tell anyone, because if this girl doesn't like me back or if we broke up and hate each other It will shatter our friendship then if that is gone then The Shadows will be shattered." Answered Jacob

"Are you talking about Jamie?"

My face lit up, no one said anything for a minute and the tension was killing me! Does Jacob really like me? Do I like him? Will it ruin our friendship? What happens if The Shadows brake up?

"Yes I have loved Jamie since the day I met her, but if she ever found out I would die."

I felt so guilty and sad that I overheard this. And when I thought things couldn't get any worse…

"yer well I love her as well, I have loved her since the day I met her too."

"I have known her longer I have liked her longer so I get to date her"

"so, she likes me better"

"shut up! At least I know her secret!"

"what? that she was an emo!"

My heart skipped a beat, if anyone heard that I would die, that bit of my past still haunts me. Wait a minute how do they know about that? I must talk to my mum later tonight.

Before they could say anymore I quickly popped round the corner and interrupted.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

That night I took a trip to my parents house. I needed some advice. But my parents are not the best to go to for advice, well my mother is but my father beats my mother to make her agree with him. I walked in and asked my mother and father who I should date Jacob or Bradley, my mother mouthed Bradley to me but my father immediately answered Jacob.

"JULIET! I will NOT let you date a weak young immature idiotic boy!"

(My father always calls me Juliet)

"Father he is not idiotic or immature, or weak he is very strong very smart and not immature!"

He punches my head above my eyebrow and pulls my hair to make me look into his eyes.

"I forbid you to see this boy, Jacob WILL be your boyfriend, weather you love him or not."

"Why do I have to date Jacob?"

He slams my head on the table and shouts

"Because you are weak, you do not know how to take care of yourself. You need a strong man to overpower you, like me and your mother."

He lets go of me and pushes me onto the floor I feel the cold blood trickling down my face. My father takes his keys and slams the door as he leaves to go to the pub. Once he left my mother ran to me and hugged me with petrified tears gushing out her eyes. She tells me Jamie please date Jacob just for your own safety. I start crying without knowing why I am and my mother pulls me up from the floor and takes me to the kitchen to stitch my eyebrow.


	5. Walking Out The Door

Chapter 4

Walking out the door

It starts to pour down with rain as I run out the house in tears not knowing where I am going. I run with my face in my hands. With my coat flying around. Getting more and more wet and makeup washed off by my tears. Quite vigorously I bump into Bradley, and he held me tight asking what was wrong. His voice sounded shaky like he was scared, I looked like a mess but he still looked like he adored me. I explode in tears with my hands still covering my face. He squeezed me so tight he must have been frightened.

When I got myself together I explained everything that had happened, with my father, my mother, him and Jacob, everything was piling up and I couldn't take it. He quite forgivingly said tell me everything that is on your mind, don't bottle it up Jamie, I need you to open your heart to me Jamie if not, you will re visit your past and we both don't want that to happen. We both were drenched as we spoke.

"Jamie your no picnic alright, you a spoiled little brat in fact, but underneath that you're the most amazingly, astounding, wonderful girl that I have ever known.

Jamie I'm not an idiot I know when I girl doesn't like me, I'm not the best boyfriend in the world, I have 10 bucks in my pocket and I have nothing to offer you.

But I can't turn away without knowing you'll be alright."

"Bradley …"

I was speechless I didn't know what to say, tears were still trickling down my face, I still looked like a mess

"Jamie…"

He said my name like it was heaven, and as he said it he put his hand on my cheek. I stared into his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and both our heads slightly came closer to each other… closer … and closer … and closer… our lips were almost touching. I could feel his warm body against mine. All I could see was his young Leonardo DiCaprio haircut, his beautiful face, and his luscious lips close to mine and the pouring rain all around us. All I could think about is kissing him until I really took in the fact that it was Bradley and my father's words were shouting in my head…

"Bradley… I can't, my father forbidded me to see you, I can't do this."

I turned round to leave but as my arm left his presence he grabbed my wrist pulled me back to look at him and said,

"They've got you trapped Jamie, and your gonna die if you dont get free, maybe not right away because your strong but, soon enough that fire that I love about you Jamie, that fire will burn out."

My eyes fill with tears again… I guess he knew I was about to explode again so he just bite his bottom lip and kissed me, it was so passionate. I totally lost myself in his kiss, I did not think and I hardly breathed. We kissed for a while; it was so romantic, us kissing in the pouring down rain, with our bodies just pressed against each other, I couldn't believe what was happening.

When we stopped we just stared at each other until the bell went for school curfew. We walked back from my house to his car hand in hand.

When we got out the car I turned to him and said

"Bradley, we can't be together…"

"I no Jamie that's why you will have to date Jacob in front of your parents, even if you don't love him, you can still date me, in secret but we are dead if they find us…"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take…" I kissed him and we went to our dorm for a good night's sleep.


	6. Charlotte's Back

Chapter 5

Charlotte's Back!

When I woke up from my sleep, dreaming about Bradley's perfect kiss everyone went past me asking what did I go to my eyebrow but I covered it up saying I got in a fight. As everyone left the room I was welcomed by a surprise on the bed next to mine. It was Charlotte. See she had been on holiday in Ireland and I totally forgot about it. I am so glad that she is back. I jump on her to wake her up and as she was my best friend who I could trust I told her about Bradley. I only told her because she was the girl I knew longer.

"Jamie you're such SLUT! For going out with two boys." She said laughing,

"Shhh! You don't wanna blab it around come on, it's a secret."

The bell went for Art so me and charlotte walked together.

I was sitting next to Jimmy this lesson so I asked him how he and Aid were but he hardly commented. I also asked if he could coach me boxing and how to punch without using strength.

I wasn't hungry at lunch so I went to the gym so Jimmy could teach me. I learned a lot in just half an hour but I'm having trouble with the opposite punching. I had a free period next lesson, I would have stayed longer but I needed to ask out Jacob.

So I left as the clock struck 1, had a quick shower and eagerly walked to the auto shop to find Jacob. He was having a cigarette by the dumpster, waiting for everyone. So I went over to him took his cigarette and smoked the rest.

Before the others came I quite innocently asked him out. It wasn't anything special. He kept saying what will happen if we break up or start to hate each other but I just said I won't hate you, Trust me. I felt so weird but I knew it was for my own good. He finally said yes and we started kissing, hey by this time you most likely think I'm a slut, well maybe but like I care.

Bradley, Charlotte, Max and Frankie come round the corner and spotted us kissing. Frankie freaks out and Max is like are you going out now. But I see Bradley in the corner, being really jealous and sad. I step off of Jacob and he explains what was happening. I run off saying I have to go I forgot to do something. Everyone turns to Jacob again and bombard hi with questions. As no one is looking i grab Bradley's hand and run off with him we start heading to the back door of the Harrington house avoiding everyone.

"So you asked him out then?"

"Yes I'm sorry that you had to see us kissing but…"

Bradley interrupted

"it doesn't matter you have to look like you going out with him so do whatever it takes. Anyway why did you bring me here?"

I didn't even say anything I just kiss him. He pulls away and says,

"Oh that's why"

We both laugh and start kissing again.

A Prep comes towards us so we run out the door back to the auto shop. Stark bumps into us and tells us Max asked her out, I thought he liked Stacie the Prep. Oh well Stark it better. Jacob, Max Stark and I are congratulated on getting boyfriends and girlfriends. I ask Jacob if he would like to come and announce the news to my parents, he agreed so we head off to my house.

My father looked very happy to see me coming through the door holding hands with Jacob. He immediately said,

"Is he your boyfriend now?"

We both nodded and before we could say anything he said good! And went to the pub.

"I'm proud of you Jamie; I hope you take care of my little girl there"

And she went into the kitchen to do some cleaning.

///////////*********************///////////////**************


	7. Suspicions

Chapter 6

Suspicions

Me and Jacob have been going out for 2 weeks now and everything has been running smoothly, father believes it, Jacob is loyal and Bradley has been the best boyfriend. All until just a few minutes ago. Father has been beating me again because he is getting suspicious over all my conversations with Bradley and less with Jacob. I kept saying it was because I was going out with Jacob that I don't want to lose contact with Bradley. Mother believed me but father didn't take a word of it. I ran out the house and right now I am driving to school waiting to see Bradley. I don't think I can do this anymore, I need to protect myself but by doing that I have to get rid of the thing I love most in the world.

We are doomed lovers so our special bond must come to an end. I no he won't take it well so I start crying in my car. I pull over to try to get myself together. I feel a bit better so I redo my makeup.

When I get to school I ask Stark where he is but she hasn't seen him. She has been with max all day, lucky bum. I see Jacob and run off I don't want him to see me right now. I climb through the hole in the wall behind the dumpster in front of the school and start running to the Harrington house. I ask Destiny if she's seen him and she said he was by Geography class so I run to him and wait for his class to be over.

All that time I was just thinking how I would say it to him and how he would take it. I was lost in thought when I felt a hand on my shoulder which made me jump. It was Bradley. I ask him to follow me to the library.

When we got there he knew something was up so he didn't say a word.

"Bradley I need to say this because it will kill me If I don't, most likely it will kill me literally. "

He looked puzzled so I explained more,

"my father is getting suspicious, he started beating me again to get some answers. Luckily I didn't say anything but he will find out one way or another."

He looked a bit sad I think he knew what I was about to say.

"I can't keep seeing you like this is horrible to Jacob and all these nosey kids someone will find out. But it will be even worse if my father finds out he would beat me to death."

Bradley goes pale and devastation is upon his face. I feel so bad but I can't do this.

"so are you dumping me then? Why can't we do this no one will find out. Please think it through. I really love you Jamie please …. Don't do this…"

He had tears in his eyes, which made me have tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Bradley but I can't take the risk anymore I don't want to be beaten."

Before I could say anything more he ran off crying. He made me cry so I went into the toilets. I was so angry at myself and my father forcing me to do this. I was so full of rage! I pulled the sink of the wall and broke the toilets. I pulled the cubicle doors off their hinges and threw a pipe at the mirror. In this little angry escapade I had ripped some skin off my arm so I grabbed some toilet roll, wrapped it round the wound and walked to the school hospital.

///////////*********************///////////////**************


	8. Frankie's Street Dancing

Chapter 7

Frankie's Street dance Choice.

A boy and a girl were, very loudly, arguing and woke me up this morning. I got up and discovered it was Frankie and Max having a brother-sister fight. I went up to them and asked what was wrong. They were arguing because Frankie's dream was to become a famous street dancer but Max didn't like it. She was good enough to become a professional but if she did become famous that would have to mean she would leave Bullworth and leave all of us to dance all over the world. I said to Frankie she should follow her dream no matter what. People need to give up what they love to be safe or in your case famous.

Truthfully I did not want Frankie to leave, but if she wanted to get somewhere in life she would half to leave all her friends and her life here in Bullworth. I knew Max was very upset about it; he loved his sister a lot more than he loves Stark (which says a lot!).

/\/\/\/\/\

It's now a free period and me and max are on our way over to this rough estate where Frankie does her street dancing. She goes there to learn all the moves, but i think she teaches the class because the teacher can't get any moves in when Frankie's there. It's really funny seeing the teacher get stressed over it. She most probably can't handle Frankie being so good at dance. Awwww what a shame. We have gotten on really well. I mean, the first time i saw her she looked shy and not tough like the rest of us. But when she started talking to me and the other's, she fitted in straight away, no doubt about it. Max has told me load's about her already. I think my head will explode if i hear anymore, i dont mean this in a rude way, but i think i know Frankie inside and out. She is well funny.

We had English with Mr Tich and these cheerleaders kept looking at us and staring at us. I was about to go over there and punch them. But i didn't have too. Frankie had got up, gone over there and punched one of them. You should of seen her reaction. It was like Jennifer Lopez had broken a nail or something. All of us just laughed our heads off! I could even see Mr Tich smiling for a quick sec. But when he saw me, that smile came right of and sent us down to the headmaster who gave us a right old talking. Boring or what. But let me get back on to the point. She definitely belongs in our group. Forever. Anyways as i was saying, Frankie is doing her street dance show tonight and me, max and all the others are going over to show some Shadow support. I remember we got banned from this area for starting riots and setting stuff on fire, but we dont care. Never forget that day. Max and Stark started flirting with each other pair of idiots they are. Jimmy just laughed and opened up some beers. We walk in the room, well some people call it a theatre but we dont, it's more like a domino game, where loads of chairs are stacked up all together and it only takes one person to touch the chair and they all fall down. Well as we go to our seats, we see Frankie warming up as usual and we all shout and scream her name. All the people were looking at us and were like

"Ermm what you looking at?"

Then they turned around and we just carried on like nothing happened.

So Frankie came out with the dance crew and they started dancing. It was so good. They danced for like 20 minutes and we didn't want it to end. It was that good. We even saw some talent scouts guys sitting at the front of the room. All their eyes were on Frankie. But she didn't notice she was up their doing her thing. Max and Stark looked like they were drunk so they got up on the chairs and started singing and dancing!! OMG, so jokes. I could see Frankie smiling and trying not to laugh, but i could definitely see a giggle coming. After she finished dancing they all took some little bow and walked/run off the stage. But before she disappeared, one of the guys stopped her and gave her their card and had a little chat. Her face just lit up like a light bulb just got given all of the electricity. I could see that she was chuffed so i ran over and was like

"You were soooo good; we are definitely hitting a club tonight".


End file.
